mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Eloi
The Eloi 'are an omnipotent race of being composed to large chunks of inorganic matter. They are thought to have existed since the beginning of time, having evolved from nothing, while others beleive they evolved from viruses. They server a vital role in many games of the ''Maskotia series. Description The Eloi are massive, the smallest ones being the 15 times the size of a blue whale. The largest known ones are the size of Venus. Most Eloi range from the size of moons to the size of mountains. In fact, many mountains on planets with sentient races are actually Eloi who are sleeping on the surface, dormant and giving knowledge to the planet's lifeforms. They usually appear as large, teal-black, rocky creatures that pulse with blue and green lights. Their most distinct feature is a large white glowing energy core with a strange rune of unknown origin on it. When Eloi reach maturity, they become red and brown, and resemble lava rocks. In this form, they can freely switch between forms. Immature Eloi, however, should they choose to switch forms, will be stuck permanately in that form unless a mature Eloi reverts them. Characteristics When Eloi speak, only the individual they are speaking to can understand them. To any others who might be nearby, the Eloi will simply sound like a symphony of sounds, almost like music. If multiple Eloi speak at once, it will sound like a full orchestra of different sounds layering atop one another. Eloi are very emotional beings. When an Eloi reaches the end of its life, its rocky body reconfigures to cover its core entirely. When it finally dies, its biolights simply go out and it becomes a normal asteroid. While Eloi cannot directly ''see '''the future, they are capable of calculating events by moving their minds into a "5th dimension" where they can see the outcome of the future. They can see multiple outcomes of the current future at once all based off one small bit of information. The matter which composes their body is one of the hardest known materials in the universe. It is known as "Elonium" and cannot be found naturally anywhere else. If a chip breaks off, it will continue to glow even after its host is deceased. Eloinium is rich in energy and a grain of it can wield decades worth of energy for an entire town. When Eloi die, much of the Elonium covering their body will revert into normal stone. If a deceased Eloi were to crash onto a planet and be recovered, its body could be mined for the Elonium ore and for the much greater prize, the Eloi core. The Eloi Core The Eloi Core is the heart of an Eloi. It glows brightly and is said to be filled with the knowledge and memories of its host Eloi. When a core is recovered from a deceased Eloi, it can be tapped into for billions of years worth of energy. However, Eloi cores work as a sort of "reset bomb"; If it is not monitored correctly, it will become volatile and as fragile as a glass. If the Eloi Core is tapped into and has its memories and knowledge recovered, a race could use it to find out which race that Eloi made sentient. If the Eloi Core explodes, it will send out a massive energy ripple with the diameter of a 10-planet solar system. If it happens to explode in the same solar system as the race is evolved, the rest will be entirely wiped out and reverted into their microbial descendants, and all traces of their civilization will cease to exist. Essentially, Eloi Cores can be used to "travel back in time", in a similar fashion to the way telescopes can be used to veiw a distant celestial object's status from eons ago. Eloi cores were first used by the "Ancients" to power space stations and massive machines, who soon passed their techniques for "Taming" them to the Varii. ADMIN is powered by an Eloi Core; The first one the Ancients ever discovered. It is thought that the Big Bang was caused by an Eloi Core that was somehow shattered while it was still tame. However, all attempts to shatter a tame core have proven impossible, so this remains a theory. Games The Eloi will play a major role in many of the ''Maskotia games. Currently, the only games with confirmed Eloi appearances are PE:SOAH, Pantheon's Enlightentment, and Maskotia: DotS. Notable Eloi * Yin - A young Eloi who gave the Ancients sentience and gave up her omnipotent form to fight alongside the Ancients when The Apparition first attacked, and now fights to evict the robots off of Pantheon. * Sajinaxo - Classified as a separate race, the Sajinaxo are a large number of Eloi who changed their physical appearance to a mortal, organic form to watch over Hotazin. * Lektys and New Lektys - Rival Eloi and friends of Yin who now watch over Desnrosa. * Cryos, Pyros, and Genos - 3 sibling Eloi who watch over Soluna. * The Null- A large elderly Eloi who's self-appointed occupation is to regulate and monitor the universe' exponential growth. Trivia * Eloi is Aramaic for "God" or "Father". It is derived from one of the phrases Jesus spoke as he was being crucified. * Each Eloi's appearance is different, and no two can ever look alike at the same time. * The ability to calculate the outcomes of multiple future probabilities is a reference to the Arkadians from Men in Balck III. Category:Species Category:Aerial Category:Alien Category:Supernatural Category:Magical Category:God Category:Nonorganic Category:Golem Category:Giant Category:Race Category:ShadowRaptor101 Category:PE:SOAH Category:Maskotia: PanEn Category:Maskotia: DotS